Shadows of the Future: A Few Simple Words
by EmbracingRain
Summary: Don't read unless you've read Shadows of the Future first. Follows the events before Terra and Speedy's wedding and Star and Robin's engagement. COMPLETED! RobStar, BBRae, TerSpe, CyBee
1. Poofy Dresses and Tattoos

**AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY: Hey ya'll! So everybody was like, "I want a sequel!" And I was all, "Yay! They liked my story!" So, here it is. The sequel that everybody's been waiting for...**

**SHADOWS OF THE FUTURE: A FEW SIMPLE WORDS**

**Now, if you haven't read Shadows of the Future yet, I suggest that you do, just so you don't get confused. This takes place around one year after the Titans kids show up. They've revived Terra, but she hasn't rejoined the Titans. She's been living on her own and dating Speedy of the Titans East, and they're getting married. Star and Robin are still dating, but that's all (for now anyways, wink wink). Cyborg and Bumblebee are engaged, and Beast Boy and Raven are still trying to get past friends. This takes place two weeks before Terra's wedding, and the tension is getting very thick. Raven and Terra have become friends and all has been forgiven among the team.  
**

**DEDICATION: THIS IS DEDICATED TO THUGETTE90 AND APRIL4RMH-TOWN, MY MOST LOYAL REVIEWERS.**

**Chapter One: Poofy Dresses and Tattoos**

**"Ham and eggs: a days work for a chicken, a lifetime commitment for a pig."-Bumper Sticker **

"There is no way I am wearing this- this _thing_!" Starfire hollered, holding up the frilly pink dress. It was covered in bows and lace and bead work and was very, very poofy. "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing it, even if I am your bridesmaid, Terra."

"Why not?" Terra asked. It had been exactly one year since the 'time incident,' as Beast Boy put it, and they'd found a way to reverse the effects Terra's powers had caused. She and Beast Boy had remained good friends, but nothing more. She'd been dating Speedy for six months, and they'd already gotten engaged. Terra had recruited Raven as her maid of honor and Starfire and Bumblebee as her bridesmaids.

"Number one: It's pink, and number two: it's all frilly! I won't wear this!"

"Fine! Maybe Raven'll wear it."

"Yeah, I highly doubt that. Raven wouldn't wear anything pink or covered in frills to save her life."

"So what are you gonna wear then?"

"Something not all poofy and frilly! And _not_ _pink_! If you make me wear anything pink or frilly, you won't _live_ to see your wedding day."

"What about poofy?" Terra asked.

"No! Nothing poofy! I will not wear poofy! You know what? That's what I'm gonna call this stupid dress! Poofy! And _Poofy's_ going in the garbage!"

"You are _not_ throwing that dress away! I spent a fortune on it! At least try it on!"

"I hate this dress." Bumblebee growled, stomping into ops with the same exact dress on. "If you make me wear this, I will have to hurt you."

"What is it with you two and pink? What do you have against pink?" Terra exclaimed.

"It's _pink_!" Starfire shrieked. "I refuse to wear pink!"

"So do I!" Beast Boy grinned as he walked into the room. The girls glared at him. "What? We can hear all of you all the way down in the garage. _And_ we've got the stereo on _and_ Cyborg's workin' on the T-car! I just wanted to join in! Where's Raven?"

"We dunno. Now...go away." Bee said.

"Oh, you're _real_ nice." Beast Boy muttered. "They sent me up her for more soda. That's what I'm here to do."

"Good, get your soda and get lost!" Starfire snapped. "If you make me wear that dress, Terra, I'll...quit your wedding!"

"Me too!" Bee chimed in.

"The two of you are so _dramatic_! It's just a _dress_!"

"Hey, Star." Robin said, walking past them and heading for the couch. "How's Poofy?"

Starfire growled and lept onto his back, knocking him over the back of the couch and sending both of them to the floor. "Never. Mention. That. Dress. Again."

"Yo, Star, stop flirtin' with your boyfriend so we can go return these dresses!" Bee called.

"Fine." Starfire got up from the floor and walked out of the room with Bumblebee, the dress in her hands. "You, uh, might wanna change first."

"I'm coming with you!" Terra yelled. "You will not buy _anything_ without my consent!"

ITISASBADASYOUTHINKANDTHEYAREOUTTOGETYOU

"How about this one?" Terra pulled a frilly pink dress off one of the racks in the store. It was almost exactly like the first dress she had bought, except for the fact that it was long sleeved. "I think you two could pull it off. Pink _is_ the main color of my wedding after all."

"No." Starfire said flatly as she rummaged through another rack. "I said nothing frilly or pink. Besides, I like this one better." In her hands was a soft, almost white, lilac colored dress. It's skirt was straight but flowy, and it was strapless. It was simply decorated with pearls trimming the bottom of the skirt and the top of the bodice.

"It's too simple." Terra whined.

"Hey, I like it too." Bee said. "Besides, you don't want us showin' you up, do you?"

"No! But it's so simple! And if you got those, it would mean that I would have to change all the colors!"

"Just add purple in then, it's not that hard." Starfire said, taking the dress into a changing room. "Besides, if you return those pink dresses and buy these, you're saving money. These ones are so much cheaper."

"Fine. You can get those stupid dresses. Just don't expect me to wear whatever dress you pick out for your wedding."

"_My_ wedding? What makes you think me and Robin are getting married any time soon?"

"Well, I dunno...maybe it's the fact that the two of you are like madly in love? Or that you had his name tattooed on your lower back."

Starfire's head appeared around the curtain. "How'd you find out about my tattoo? Only Robin knows about it!"

"Everybody knows about your tattoo, Star. It's no secret." Bee grinned. "Isn't it red and black?"

"_Nobody_ finds out about this." Starfire growled and disappeared behind the curtain again.

IDONTSUFFERFROMINSANITYIENJOYEVERYMINUTEOFIT

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..." Raven hovered a few feet off the ground, legs crossed in the lotus position. Her eyes were closed in intense concentration. "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..."

"Hey, Rae."

"Hi, Beast Boy."

"Watcha doin'?"

"I'm _trying_ to meditate." she said, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just...go." Beast Boy muttered, disappointment apparent in his voice.

Raven opened her eyes and lowered her feet to the ground as she watched him walk off. "Hey, Beast Boy? You wanna go catch a movie or something?"

The green changeling's face lit up as he smiled. "Sure."

YOUREJUSTJEALOUSBECAUSETHEVOICESONLYTALKTOME

**So, there was the first chapter. Please tell me what you thought! Reviews are much apprieciated! But no flames please! So, I know that Starfire's tattoo is really out of character and everything, but I couldn't resist. Oh, and please answer the poll!  
**

**Poll: Have you read any of my other stories?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**Random Tip: If Simon says jump off a cliff, jump off a cliff with a bungee cord around your waist. After all, he didn't say that you had to kill yourself. **


	2. An Hour and Counting

**Okay, so here's chapter two of Shadows of the Future: A Few SimpleWords. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but this _will_ turn into mostly a RobStar BBRae fic. I'll update this every other day, as I also have another fic going right now. If you're new to my stories, just know that I almost _never_ update on the weekends, as I'm not really on the computer then. Writing is very important to me, and I really like constructive criticism, requests, and suggestions. But please don't flame! **

**Very Very Important: Everybody's like "Starfire's tattoo's OoC!" and stuff. I just want ya'll to know that it's supposed to be. Starfire's OoC in this story/series, and it's staying that way. She got the tattoo on her and Robin's one-year anniversary of when they hooked up. How she got the tattoo, though, isn't important to the story right now, so please let it go! It's up to the author whether or not they want their characters to be out of character. And there are times where I can't resist temptation. That's why the tattoo was thrown in there. I was tempted to do something I normally wouldn't do, and I did it. The title of this story'll make sense later on. "A Few Simple Words" was tacked on A: because it's the sequel to SotF and B: because it's the title of one of the future chapters.**

THEADDAMSFAMILYDUHDUHDUHDUHSNAPSNAPDUHDUHDUHDUHSNAPSNAP**  
**

**Chapter Two: An Hour and Counting**

**"Stupidity is not a handicap; park elsewhere."-Bumper Sticker**

Terra paced the small room in the back of the church wringing her hands and muttering to herself. She was _way_ past stressed out and felt as though she _really_ shouldn't have eaten breakfast this morning. Starfire sat in the corner of the room in a comfortable chair, watching her friend pace, her emerald eyes following her movements. The lilac dress pooled around her feet as she slouched down, making sure not to mess her hair up. The dress hugged her every curve and moved with her every motion. Her ruby locks were caught up in complicated curls and twists, cascading gently from a bun in the middle of her head.

Raven sat next to Starfire wearing a baby blue dress and looking really uncomfortable. The bodice was held up by two simple and thin spaghetti straps and the skirt was only slightly poofy. Out of kindness, she had compromised with Terra and said that as long as she could wear blue, the dress could be poofy. Her violet hair had been put into a French Twist with much difficulty.

Bumblebee stood in the opposite corner fussing over her hair which was pulled into a single bun, rather than her trademark two. "Would one of you please help me zip up this blasted dress?" she asked. Raven got up and crossed the room to help her friend.

"Why don't you change, Terra?" Starfire suggested. Terra continued pacing. "Okay, ignore the bridesmaid, she'll just be visiting her boyfriend."

"No! Stay here!" Terra yelped and yanked Star away from the door.

"Okay."

"Don't leave. What if you die? My whole wedding will be ruined! You won't go anywhere!"

Starfire got the feeling that Terra was just getting married for the wedding, but shrugged it off and sat back down. She slipped into thoughts of how hot Robin was going to look in his tux when three sharp, short taps on the door snapped her out of her reverie. She looked around. Raven was trying to get the zipper on Bee's dress unstuck, Bee was still fussing over her hair, and Terra was in no state to be opening the door. Star shoved Terra into the bathroom, told her to get changed, and answered the door. "Robin! What are you doing here?"

"Speedy's going insane! I had to get out of there!" Robin replied, yanking her out of the room.

"Robin? Are you...nervous?" Starfire said, trying to hide her giggles.

"No I'm not! Star, listen. Speedy's in there trying to throw himself out a _one story window_."

Starfire couldn't help it; she burst into laughter. "Oh, Robin! He's just nervous! Relax!" The door opened again and a hand pulled Starfire back inside.

"Star! Terra's freaking out! She thought you were _dead_!" Raven hissed.

"Did you tell her that she has half an hour to be ready?" Starfire said.

"That might be your problem." She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Ter? You okay?"

The door was flung open, revealing a very frazzled Terra. "Too many buttons! Too many buttons!"

Starfire slapped a hand to her forehead and slid it down her face. Half an hour. Just half. An. Hour. She could do this. She _had_ to do this. "Are you nervous, Terra?" A very frantic nod. "Then breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale..."

---20 minutes later---

"I can't do this. I can't do this. You guys, I don't think I can do this." Terra said as she started to pace the room again. She had changed into her white wedding gown. The beadwork on the bodice was very elaborate and the skirt took up quite a large amount of space. The sleeves were made of cobwebby lace, as was the veil in her hair.

"Terra, girl, it's gonna be fine! Relax!" Bumblebee reassured her. "You're just nervous. That's completely normal."

"But what if he doesn't love me, Bee? I mean, let's face it. What sort of guy would love _me_?"

"Speedy would." Starfire said from her post at the door. "Terra, everything's going to be fine, okay? Just remember to breathe."

"I bet he's drunk." Terra said suddenly. "He's drunk and I'm marrying him." Raven reached up and slapped her.

"Terra! Snap out of it!"

Terra stopped her pointless rant and looked at Raven. "Don't slap me!"

Starfire looked at the clock on the wall. "Okay, this is it, Terra. You gonna be okay?" Terra nodded numbly and Starfire opened the door. The four walked silently to the great double doors, taking up their places. Starfire stood next to Robin, placing her hand gently on his arm and he smiled down at her. Bumblebee and Cyborg stood behind them, Cyborg with a simple bow tie around his neck because nobody sold a tux big enough for him. And standing before Terra were Beast Boy and Raven. Raven was trying her hardest to crack a smile, but it looked more like she was crazy, and she gave up. How Beast Boy became Best Man, nobody knew. Terra stood behind them all, her eyes wide, her bouquet of pink roses rustling slightly as her hands shook out of nerves. Starfire glanced back at her, worried.

"Is she okay?" Robin whispered.

"She will be." The music started and the doors opened, revealing at least two hundred people, including the rest of the Titans East and a whole bunch of people only Terra knew. The wedding procession took there places by the alter watching Terra as she joined Speedy. The priest said all that junk that nobody cares about because they're all thinking, 'Get me out of here so I can go get drunk at the reception,' and they were married.

SHADOWSOFTHEFUTUREAFEWSIMPLEWORDSCHAPTERTWOISDONE

**Okay, not my most favorite chapter, but I guess it was okay. People are saying that you're not allowed to respond to your reviewers now. But I've checked the guidlines, and they say nothing of the sort. People are also saying that songfics aren't allowed either. That's not in the guidlines. But to be on the safe side, I'm just going to aknowledge people until somebody can prove the rumor wrong. Chapter three should be up on Friday.**

**Lunar Ice Dancer**

**A-star**

**cupidgirl24**

**THUGETTE90**

**APRIL4RMH-TOWN**

**sugarland31**

**Philiip J.**

**anwen**

**bpotato23**

**Ashley**

**Lionheart wb23**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! **


	3. Complications

**Hey everyone! Something was wrong with my Internet Friday and Monday so I couldn't update, and as most of you already know, I don't get on the computer on the weekends. So, people are saying that it's no longer a rumor that you can't respond to your reviewers, and that it's a rule. I personally don't agree with this rule, but will still abide by it and just aknowledge ya'll. After all, they didn't say that that's against the rules.**

**Lunar Ice Dancer**

**sugarland31**

**bpotato23**

**thugette90 (please update Brotherly luv soon!)**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha**

**Domenisha**

**april4rmH-town**

**anwen**

**Philiip J.**

**heather1021**

**Thank ya'll so much for reviewing! I ask you all to please read and review for my other story, A Haunting at Jump City High, which you can access through my profile. I've also posted a few oneshots, and I'm working on another right now, which might not be up for a while because I got this really bad case of Writer's Block with it and can't think of anything to write. This chapter I ran into some problems with, and it took me a while to write. Also, two of my oneshots (Take Your Sweet Time and Why Don't You Kiss Her, I believe) which I've written, people are asking me to write more for them. Please read them and give me your opinion on if you want more or not. I highly value people's opinions. Here's your story!**

JESSEMCCARTNEYRUPERTGRINTSEANBIGGERSTAFFDANIELRADCLIFFEOLIVERANDJAMESPHELPS

**Chapter Three: Complications  
**

**"Some people are alive only because it's illegal to kill them."-Unknown**

"Raven, remind me to _never_ go shopping without Robin _again_." Starfire said, striding into ops, weighed down by at least twenty bags. She dropped them on the floor and sat down on the couch next to Raven. "I can't stand all those freaky stalker guys trying to follow me around. They were _everywhere_ today. Oh, hey, Bee." she continued, finally noticing her other friend.

Bumblebee looked up from the magazine she was reading. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Hey, Star." she replied in a slightly choked voice.

"What's wrong?" Starfire inquired, placing a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder and looking at her worriedly.

"Did you happen to see the front page today?" Raven asked, using her powers to levitated the newspaper into Starfire's lap. Starfire picked it up and glanced over the front page, the main article catching her eye.

"Is this-no way. I don't believe it!" she exclaimed after reading the text. "I'm going to knock some sense into him! I can't _believe_ he'd do this to you, Bee!" Star bolted up from the couch and flew from the room and down to the garage. Robin and Beast Boy glanced up as the door slammed open, revealing a very livid alien princess. "CYBORG!" she bellowed. "YOU GOT SOME ESPLANIN' TO DO!" Cyborg's head appeared from under the T-car.

"Hey, Star." he said. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Starfire hissed slamming the article down on the hood of the car. Cyborg got out from under the car and picked up the paper as Robin and Beast Boy wandered over. Robin gently placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder and pushed her feet to the floor. "Cyborg, Bumblebee is upstairs right now, and she's _crying_. How could you do that to her?"

"I ain't cheatin' on Bee with Jinx! That's just nasty!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, well you'd better tell that to her!" Starfire snapped. A few seconds later, the door opened again and Bee emerged and said good bye to everybody.

"I should really get going. With Aqualad in charge and Mas and Menos still not understanding English, I really shouldn't have left the Tower. I'll see you guys later." And without so much as a glance back, she walked away. Cyborg stood there and stared in shock, not moving, watching as her car faded into the distance until Starfire hit him on the back of the head. "Are you insane? Go after her!"

"What's the point, Star?" Cyborg muttered.

"The point? The _point_?" Starfire screeched. "The point is is that she loves you, and she deserves to know the truth about that article. Now, you can either go tell her yourself, or I can make you go tell her. Cuz if you don't, Cyborg, it'll only make things worse."

"She's not gonna listen to me."

"How do you know that?" Robin said before Starfire could speak. "How do you know she won't listen to you?"

"Just try, dude." said Beast Boy.

LOSINGGRIPCOMPLICATEDSK8ERBOITHINGSILLNEVERSAYMYWORLDNAKEDNOBODYSFOOL

"So remind me why you're getting so dressed up to go to dinner with Robin." Raven said as she watched her best friend throwing unsatisfactory outfits out of her closet.

"Because, Raven," Starfire replied holding a short, white silk dress up and looking at the effect in her mirror, "I just have this weird feeling that something's gonna happen tonight, you know?"

"No."

"Oh, well I do. No go away please, I need to get dressed. Besides, aren't you going to the movies with Beast Boy tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you the least bit excited?"

"Half of me is dreading it and the other half is looking forward to it."

"The two of you have been going to the movies every Saturday for four weeks and _still_ don't consider yourselves a couple? Do you guys have, like, commitment issues or something?"

"No." was the response.

"Oh. Can you _please_ leave?" Starfire asked again, and Raven left. Star closed her door and threw off her uniform, sliding into the silk dress and adjusting the thin straps that held it up. The skirt flared softly and stopped just above her knees. Grinning to herself, she picked up a diamond necklace that Robin had gotten her and fastened it around her neck. Pulling her hair into a simple bun, Starfire slipped into her strappy, white shoes and prepared to leave.

ALYANDAJSIMPLEPLANJESSEMCCARTNEYTHREEDAYSGRACEGREENDAYANDTHECLICKFIVE

"'Aren't you going to the movies with Beast Boy tonight?'" Raven repeated under her breath. "Joy. Another stupid comedy movie. You're going to have so much fun with him." she told her reflection sarcastically. "So much fun." She glared at herself and surveyed her choice in outfit. Baggy black pants with a studded belt, black vans, and a black long-sleeved shirt. Maybe there was too much black. Nah. It was okay. She brushed her hair and hurried out the door.

ANDIWANNABELIEVEYOUWHENYOUTELLMEITLLBEOKAYFROMTHESONGTOMORROW

**So, there you have it. Chapter three. Shorter than I had originally planned, but hey! At least I got it up! Thank you all so much for reviewing, I'll try and have chapter four up tomorrow.**

**-RupertLover09 **


	4. Reason Number Two

**Yay! I got it up! After all the trouble I've been having with my computer lately, I was actually surprised that I did. The power went out three times today while I was writing this and erased everything that I didn't save, so it took me like six hours to complete the whole thing. Plus my parents came home at lunch and I had to do a whole bunch of chores. Needless to say, I've been really busy all day and only had time to update this story, but you can expect another update tomorrow (8/18) for this and A Haunting at Jump City High, for those of you who are reading it. Anyways, here it is!**

**And thanks to all my reviewers:**

**bpotato23**

**xStarfirex**

**cupidgirl24**

**heather1021**

**Lunar Ice Dancer**

**Philiip J.**

**Valda**

**april4rmH-town (all questions shall be answered in this chapter. And it's going to work out between Cy and Bee.)  
**

**thugette90 (don't worry, Cy wasn't actually cheating on her. It'll work out between them though)  
**

**sugarland31 **

SOMEPEOPLECALLMEOBSESSEDIJUSTREFERTOMYSELFASAHUGEFAN

**Chapter Four: Reason Number Two  
**

**"Some people call me obsessed, I just refer to myself as a huge fan."- Me about my 'obsession' with Rupert Grint**

Raven was just about to open her door when a loud, hollow tapping noise came from it. "Raven? Are you coming or what?" came the green changeling's voice. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. Another night of pointless comedy. The things she did for her friends. Especially for Beast Boy.

"Yeah, Beast Boy, just a second." she called out, adjusting her shirt and pressing the button beside the door to open it. Her eyes widened in shock. Beast Boy was wearing a nice, _clean_, **_ironed_**, black dress shirt with jeans and black vans. "Beast Boy?" she said in confusion. Rarely was it that Beast Boy dressed nicely for anybody.

"Hey, I can dress up. I'm not as predictible as most people think."

"You know how to use an iron?" Raven said, cracking a small smile without anything exploding.

"Maybe. You look nice." he said starting off down the hallway with her.

"I wore this last time we went to the movies, Beast Boy."

"You still look nice."

"Thanks. So how are we getting there tonight?"

"Cy's letting us borrow the T-car. He's been tryin' to call Bumblebee for hours, but she won't answer. He's left her about fifteen messages. Sometimes those damn reporters screw things up so bad, you know?"

"I just can't believe that Bee would actually believe that he'd cheat on her. Especially with Jinx." Raven reached out and opened the garage door, revealing Robin and Starfire who were engrossed in a heavy make-out session by the R-cycle. Raven and Beast Boy stared in surprise for a few seconds before Raven had the sense to clear her throat and get their attention. "Are we interrupting anything?"

Robin and Starfire jumped about a foot in the air and blushed. "No." they said quickly.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure." She surveyed her friends, realizing that Robin had finally surpassed Starfire in height, even with her heels on.

"Hey, Beast Boy." Robin said turning to his friend. "You wanna take the R-cycle tonight?" He took the keys out of his pocket and tossed them over to Beast Boy. Beast Boy caught them and looked at them as if the were something holy dropped from Heaven.

"Dude, are you serious?"

"Yeah. We're walking tonight and you always ask to borrow it. It's all yours tonight."

"Gah...they're so shiny."

"Yes, Beast Boy. They're shiny." Raven said. "And they're just keys."

"Raven, these are not just keys. They're keys to a _motorcycle_."

"We'll just be leaving now." Robin announced, walking out of the garage hand-in-hand with Starfire.

IFIKNEWYOUIWOULDBEPLOTTINGYOURDEATH

"Two tickets to Must Love Dogs please." Beast Boy said, looking around to make sure that Raven wasn't anywhere near. He knew romance wasn't her thing, but hey it was supposed to be good.

"Here you go, sir. Please enjoy the movie." the ticket person replied in a slightly bored voice, handing him two tickets. Beast Boy took the tickets and made his way over to the benches by the ticket taker (a/n: I have no idea what they're called okay?) to wait for Raven. Two minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom and walked over to him.

"Are we going in or what?"

"You know, Rae, maybe you should try de-caf." Beast Boy said standing up and handing the tickets to the girl at the podium.

"Herbal tea doesn't come in de-caf, genius."

"Theater twelve." the girl said.

"Thanks." Raven and Beast Boy said at the same time. "Well, maybe it should." Beast Boy continued as they walked to their assigned theater and took some seats in the middle of the room. "I mean, you're always so cranky. Caffiene isn't good for people. If you have to much of it you might not live to see next year."

"Keep talking and _you_ might not live to see tomorrow."

LIFEISNTALWAYSFAIRLIKEGODINTENDEDITTOBEGETOVERIT

"Thanks for dinner, Robin. But could you please remind me why we had to go at ten o'clock at night?" Starfire said, leaning into his side as they walked down the beach, their shoes laying forgotten several yards away.

"There's not as many fans and not as many guys hitting on you." Robin replied, grinning at her but keeping his actual reason to himself. There was an excellent reason he had taken her out so late. He just didn't want her to know at that moment.

"Since when are you so over-protective of me?" she said.

"Since you told me you loved me a year ago."

"Yeah, well it was never as bad as tonight. When you glared at the waiter when he asked me what I wanted to eat, I think you sorta scared him a little bit."

"I had my reasons." Robin said in self-defense. When she looked away for a second, he snuck a glance at his watch which read three minutes to midnight.

"Like what?" Star asked teasingly.

"One being that I love you."

Starfire looked at him and smiled. "And I never get tired of hearing it." she whispered before they kissed. Not breaking the kiss, Robin slipped a hand off her waist and reached into his pocket. As she pulled back and looked at him in confusion, he held up the silver band.

"Will you marry me, Star?" he asked as the hour turned to midnight and the tide rolled over their feet and the sea breeze whirled the skirt of her dress around her legs, filling the air with it's salty scent. The three diamonds in the ring glittered in the dancing moonlight.

A soft smile crept across the alien princess' face as she looked up into his deep blue eyes. "Yes." she murmured. "Yes, Robin. I will."

"And that," Robin said, slipping the ring onto her finger, "was reason number two."

THISCHAPTERWASBROUGHTTOYOUBYFISHYJOES

**LoL. Thanks to **april4rmH-town** for inspiring that line-break right there. Ugh, I think I gave myself a cavity writing the Robin and Starfire scene. I'm serious. It was so fluffy and sweet and romantic and crap, I surprised myself. That was way more romantic than anything I have ever written. He proposes at midnight on the beach. Sometimes I scare myself. -runs and hides from nothing- I'm serious. Anyways, I should have chapter five up tomorrow (8/18).**

**Toodles,**

**RupertLover09 **


	5. In a Second

**S****o I have to say that the last chapter was probably my most favorite so far. A lot of fluff and Raven's last comment really made it my favorite. I've been really busy writing this story, A Haunting at Jump City High, and a new fic that popped into my head yesterday that I've barely had time to read others fics! Needless to say, I'm hoping to finish this story before September 7th because that's my first day of my freshman year in highschool. I woke up at seven in the morning to check my inbox, and I had nearly two pages of newsletters from one of my websites, updates for stories on here, emails from my friends **(Hi, Christi!)**, and reviews for this story and some of my others. I was at the computer until TEN just opening and reading everything. Then yesterday, I bought two new cd's and my parents got me a couple of dvd's and 'Crash' was on at ten. I've been very busy lately. Sunday we went up to Williamsburg and I got this really bad sunburn. It still hurts. But you're not here to read about me and my life, you're here for the next installment in the story, which shall be brought to you after these brief messages from me to my sponsors.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed!**

heather1021

xStarfirex

Atemu's Lover

april4rmH-town

bpotato23

Philiip J.

thugette90 (hi!)

Lunar Ice Dancer

Valda

**I really appriciate all of your nice comments, but couldn't you people give me some constructive criticism once in a while? I feel as though this story could be better, and would really like the help.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, or the songs "Collapsed" and "In a Second" or Aly and AJ **

THEWORLDREVOLVESAROUNDMEANDMEONLY

**Chapter Five: In a Second  
**

**"You were the one/That I couldn't find/Hidden away/In the depths of my mind/Why did I let you go, you're to good to be true/I messed it up and now I don't know what to do/We ran in circles and wasted time/From right to wrong, from right to wrong."-From the song "Collapsed" by Aly and AJ**

_**Don't know where you are  
Wish I could be near you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel**__  
_

_"Robin and Starfire just got home. Something good must have happened on that date, otherwise Starfire wouldn't be giggling so hard and Robin's mask wouldn't be missing. Yeah, that's right. I spied. It's kinda hard not to stop yourself from wanting to see what's going on out in the hallway outside your room when your friends' auras are so strong and Starfire's laughing at nothing. Maybe it wasn't nothing. I don't know. But I do wanna know why they went for dinner at ten p.m. It's just not...normal. And I wanna know why he let Beast Boy and me take the R-cycle tonight. Something fishy's going on, and I garuntee you that the rest of us are going to find out soon._

_**You're all the things I'm looking for  
Everything and so much more**_

_**What I think, you are just perfect  
Could it be, that I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more**_

_**You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second**_

_"I have no idea why I'm up at forty-five past midnight, something's just keeping me awake. And I have this strong feeling that it's Beast Boy. He's not asleep. Usually when I'm meditating, I can feel my friends' auras. Cyborg's is still depressed, I take it that Bumblebee still won't talk to him. Star and Robin are both extremely happy for reasons unknown. But Beast Boy is thinking. That is definitely not normal. I can occasionally hear some things that he's thinking, but not enough to know what he's thinking about. He seemed preoccupied at the movies too. He even took me to see Must Love Dogs__. I found myself wondering how he knew I wanted to see it. I think I could handle being friends with him. Maybe more. He's matured quite a bit over the past year. He's learned when to leave me alone and when to talk to me. Strangely enough, I find myself understanding him too._

_**Don't know how you feel  
Seem to keep it to yourself  
Would you climb mountains  
To show me this is something real**_

_**You're all the things I'm looking for  
Everything and so much more**_

_**What I think, you are just perfect  
Could it be, that I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second**_

_"Beast Boy's actually pretty funny if you give him a chance. On the inside, he's pretty insecure but really caring about others. On the way out of the movies last Saturday, this little girl had spilled her popcorn and was in tears. Beast Boy bought her more. It amazed me to no end. I guess since I started giving him more of a chance, I'm learning more about him. Like how his parents died and how bad he felt when Terra betrayed us. Beast Boy's not just some idiot in a black and purple spandex uniform like I thought he was, he's a person. I know that I'm being really hard on myself right now, I'm just really happy that I found him and I'm scolding myself for being so mean to him before. Beast Boy tries so hard to be understanding of me, and I have to give him points for that. I find myself feeling things that I never could before when I'm around him. It's amazing. I don't think I'm in love with him just yet, but I do care for him. Each time I go out with him, I find that we get closer. He's my best friend."_

_**Could it be, could it be  
You and me, you and me  
Do I see, do I see  
Clearly**_

A soft tap on Raven's door startled her, and she quickly stowed her diary under her mattress and opened the door, revealing just the person she had been writing about seconds before. "Beast Boy?"

"Hey, you wanna go out for ice cream?" he asked. She noticed that he was still wearing his jeans and dress shirt.

_**What I think, you are just perfect  
Could it be, that I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more**_

"Yeah, just let me change and I'll be right out." she replied, moving to close her door.

"What you're wearing is fine."

Raven looked at him as though he were crazy. "Beast Boy, these are my pajamas."

"So? Nobody's gonna see you but Bob."

"Bob?"

"The guy who work's behind the counter at Joe's Ice Cream."

"Bob works at Joe's Ice Cream? That is seriously twisted."

"Tell that to Bob." Beast Boy said, grinning at her. Raven giggled and turned to get her shoes from the floor. "Wait, was that a giggle?" Raven turned bright red and smiled sheepishly at him. "I told you I'd make you laugh one day."

"And you were right, weren't you?" Raven said with a smile, and shoving her shoes onto her feet she left her room for ice cream with Beast Boy.

_**What I think, you are just perfect  
Could it be, that I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second**_

IFYOUJUSTLETMEBREATHEMAYBEILLSTICKAROUNDIFYOUSLOWDOWN

Another chapter complete. A complete BBRae chapter for all of you BBRae fans who are reading this. I got a few requests for more BBRae fluff, but personally didn't like the end of the chappy. It was too incomplete or something. Unfortunately, I ran out of ideas for it and couldn't think of anything. I know that Raven was out of character, but I wanted her to be different since she can feel whenever she's around Beast Boy in this story. This chapter was inspired by the song "In a Second" by Aly and AJ. Chapter six will probably be up tomorrow (8/19)

Toodles,

RupertLover09


	6. The Psions

**Yay! Thank you all so much for reviewing! I don't have much to say, so I just wanna say thanks to ya'll and then we can get on with the story.**

**Bree-2006**

**heather1021**

**Samanthe2121**

**sugarland31**

**thugette90**

**april4rmH-town**

**librastar**

**Valda**

**Mental Mess**

**Thanks, guys! Your reviews meant so much to me! **

CHAPTERSIXCHAPTERSIXCHAPTERSIX  
**Chapter Six: The Psions**

**"I hate my knees" Me**

**"It's not like everyone's gonna walk up to you and say 'Ohmigod! Your knees are so damn ugly!'" Steph **

Titans Tower: 3:00 am

Silence blanketed the dark tower thickly. In the living room two figures sat, asleep on the couch, cuddled together her head on his chest. The other Titans were fast asleep in their rooms. The clock struck three-oh-one and a loud alarm, followed by a blinking crimson light blared throughout the Tower and the Titans lept into action. Raven shot up from the couch, thankful that nobody had seen that she and Beast Boy had fallen asleep on the couch after they came home from getting ice cream. She made her way to the computer and took out the keyboard, her fingers moving swiftly over the keys as the others stumbled into the room, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Wh-who is it, Raven?" Robin asked through a yawn.

Raven turned to face them, a mix of confusion and anxiety crossed her features. "It doesn't say. I tried everything, but nothing will come up. This has to be somebody with highly advanced technology, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to avoid us finding out who they are."

Four of the five friends looked at eachother in confusion, but Starfire seemed to be lost in thought. She made her way to the computer motioning for Raven to move out of her way and began typing frantically, her fingers gliding over the keys for several seconds before several strange symbols popped up on the screen. "It's the Psions." she whispered, her voice hollow and emotionless. "Leave them to me." She left the room in a rush, barely aware that she was still in her pajamas.

"Where's she going?" Beast Boy asked stupidly.

"We can't let her go out there by herself to fight alone." Robin said. "Who's with me?" As they all reached a silent decision, they ran out after her to the front of the Tower where she was floating several feet off the ground, lime green light encircling her fists. Standing before her were several aliens who greatly resembled giant lizzards with leathal spikes protruding from their arms.

"It seems that at least one of our experiments is doing well," the one who appeared to be the leader hissed, advancing slowly on the girl in front of him. Starfire narrowed her eyes and growled at him retreating a few feet, still unaware of her friends.

"What do you want with me?"

"What any master wants. His servant back."

Starfire's eyes widened and she immediately dropped to her feet, the aura fading from her hands. "No. I won't go back," she declared backing up and bumping into Robin, who encircled his arms around her shoulders. She jumped in surprise and gasped. "Robin! You have to get inside! All of you!"

"No, Star." Robin said as the Psions started forward once again.

"You _are_ coming back, Koriand'r of Tamaran, and you _will_ like it." the second Psion grabbed her roughly by the arm, jerking her from Robin's arms. "Our experiments were never complete before you got free, and we intend to complete them!" Starfire wrenched her arm free of his grasp and her powers once again flared up.

"I'm not going." Her voice was little more than a whisper that was nearly carried away by the breeze that rolled off the ocean at that moment in time. "If you want me to go, you'll have to kill me. Your experiments were but torture given to me and my sister for your own amusement. Our bodies absorbed the solar energy, and you failed. Needless to say, you were mad about it, weren't you? You ruined my people and killed my parents and my brother. That's not something I will forgive you easily. The torture, the powers, yes I'll forgive you for that. But for killing my family, no." The starbolts she clutched in her fists brightened into a blinding white light, her eyes turning the same color. Raven gasped.

"She's losing control of her powers!" she told the others. "We have to get back inside, otherwise she could kill us all." She, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all turned to go inside, but Robin stayed put.

"Robin, come on man! She'll be fine!" Cyborg insisted. Starfire turned around and looked at them all.

"Go! Get inside!" she yelled. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg obeyed her immediately. "Robin, please." Star begged, the light softly fading from her hands as she touched down in front of him. "Please, just go back inside. You'll be safer there. I could never forgive myself if I killed you. Just...keep this safe for me." In his hand, she placed the tiny silver ring that she had worn so proud.

"Star..."

"Robin, I still love you. I still want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if these are my last moments. Just keep it safe. Please." It wasn't a question. Robin nodded and closed his hand over it, capturing her lips in a kiss, a kiss that he knew might be the last he ever gave her. Starfire pulled away quickly and turned to face the Psions, who had been watching this dumbfounded but soon regained their composure and struck fighting stances as the alien princess took flight again. Robin turned and sprinted into the tower and up to the living room where the others were watching her face them by herself.

Starfire's hair lifted into the air, rippling around her face as if a strong wind was soaring through the air at that moment. Her powers quickly took over her body, lifting her higher into the air and making her glow with an almost angelic light.

_"It wasn't supposed to happen like this,"_ Robin thought as he watched on. _"We were supposed to get married and start a family."_

The Titans watched as the white light was expelled from her body in great waves and the Psions tried to retreat, only to find themselves trapped by Starfire at the front and the edge of the island at the back.

_"Live the rest of our lives together. Be happy."_

Her powers ripped from her body, throwing themselves at the enemy with immense force. The light grew brighter and the Titans were forced to shut their eyes tightly.

_"I don't think I can live without her. God, please let her survive this."_

And as soon as it started, it ended and the white darkened into black, suffocating the tower and its inhabitants with its darkness.

YOURLINEBREAKHEREYOURLINEBREAKHEREYOURLINEBREAKHERE

_"How's she doin'?"_

_"She'll be fine. She's bruised up pretty bad, but she'll be okay once she regains conciousness and rests for a little bit."_

_"What about Robin?"_

_"He still hasn't left his room."_

_"What should we do?"_

_"We can't do anything for him, Beast Boy. But he'll be fine if we just leave him alone."_

_"But, Rae-"_

_"Just trust her, B. Raven knows what she's talkin' 'bout."_

Starfire's eyes fluttered open, and she dimly saw the three sihlouettes in the next room quickly exit one by one. Wondering how long she'd been out, she sat up, wincing as she touched one of the bruises on her side, and slipped out of the infirmary bed barely prepared for the shock of the stone cold floor on her bare feet. She padded down the hallway to her room, passing the others' on her way. As she passed by Robin's, she saw a light and then the Boy Wonder sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Robin?" Starfire whispered, knocking lightly on his door. She heard the creak of bedsprings as he stood up and the door swooshed open a few seconds later.

"Star?" Robin choked out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Robin, what's wrong? Are _you_ okay?"

"Don't _ever_ do that again, Star," he said, crushing her to his chest. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again." Suddenly it struck him that Starfire was out of bed when she shouldn't have been. "You should be in bed! What are you doing?"

"Um..."

"You're going back to bed right now." Robin declared, picking her up and starting off down the hallway.

"Robin! Robin, put me down _right now_!" Starfire shrieked as he carried her the rest of the way to her room.

LALALALALALAICANTHEARYOULALALALALALA

A few hours later, Robin snuck back to her room to find Starfire fast asleep, the early morning sunlight glinting off her hair. He walked softly across the room and pulled the white curtains shut, cutting off the radiance somewhat, then crawled in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, inhaling the scent of berries that was wafting off her hair and thanking the Lord that she was okay.

CANTSLEEPCLOWNSWILLEATMECANTSLEEPCLOWNSWILLEATME

**So, what did you think? That was the longest chapter yet! I'd really apprieciate it if you could review and answer the poll. And please forgive me if I got the wrong enemy in this. I didn't know if it was the Gordanians or the Psions who gave her her powers or what, so I'm sorry if I got it wrong.  
**

**Poll: What's your favorite chapter and why?**

**Thankies!**

**-RupertLover09 **


	7. What are we Exactly?

Would you belive that I got **less reviews** for the **last chapter** than any of the others? It's true. It **depressed me** slightly, but I decided to keep writing anyways. I'm probably going to **start** getting up **new chapters daily now** since **I start highschool on September 6th**, and **stupidly enrolled** myself in **two Honors classes** and **Spanish** and **Yearbook**. Extracurricular activities will not be an option for me as I'm going to be really busy studying and doing tons of homework and cooking dinner. And possibly writing on here.

I have this feeling that I'm going to get the same Language Arts teacher that I had in 8th grade, and I'm all "How fun." Don't get me wrong, Mrs. Schmitt is cool and all, she just gives us tons of homework. I'm **hoping** that enrolling in **Honors English** will **help my writing skills** somewhat so that my stories will become better.

PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME AT ALL. **It's the flames I have problems with.** I got this really rude flame from somebody and almost stopped writing, until my friend told me that they (whoever flamed) was an asshole and to ignore them.

My summer has been slightly boring, and I probably won't be able to write every week like I do now when I start school. So please don't get mad. But do know that **I have a story coming out sometime (see my profile for more info)**, and my fanfiction buddy, Christi, says I've greatly improved (yeah, I gave her a preview). **There's no title as of yet, and if you read the summary in my profile, please review for one of my stories and give me your ideas.** I might use one of them!

We can no longer respond to our reviewers, and that upsets me greatly, but **I will answer any questions** you guys have.

**Very, very important: **Valda says I should've done a cliffy. I just couldn't though. I couldn't leave my reviewers and readers waiting to see if Starfire would die or not, and I couldn't leave myself hanging either. I'm sorry to those of you who agree with her, cuz I totally do too, but I just couldn't. I had the ending of the chapter all mapped out and stuff, and I just couldn't leave ya'll hanging. That was my favorite chapter and I thought, that without the cliffy, it was just fine.

This is probably the longest author's note I've ever written. I'm really sorry about that, but I just had a few things to say. Please review for this chapter. I'm really trying my hardest, and I really love to hear from my readers. **My birthday's coming up in sixteen days, and you know what would be an awesome early 14th birthday present? REVIEWS! TONS AND TONS OF REVIEWS! Sorry, a little crazy moment there, but I would really like them.**

THEHORRORTHECLOWNSTHEY'REEVERYWHERE

Chapter Seven: What are we Exactly?

"Well sure! Except nobody's ever broken out of Azkaban before, and he's a murderous, raving, lunatic." Rupert Grint as Ron Weasly in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Sarah.** **She's inspired me to write in so many ways, and I don't know what I'd do without her. I hope that wherever our lives take us, we'll always be tight. Thanks, girly!**

Starfire sighed contentedly in her sleep and scooched closer to her pillow. She was in that limbo where you're not asleep and you're not awake yet, but just can't seem to open your eyes. She was glad to be rid of the Psions, but losing control of her powers had nearly drained her of her desire to move at all. The sunlight was streaming through the white curtains that hung at her window and played off her mirror, filling the room with it's filtered radiance. Still not satisfied with her postition, Star reached out to pull the pillow closer. As she touched the pillow, she realized that it was definitely _not_ what she thought. Since when did pillows have arms? And she knew that her pillow definitely did _not_ snore. What the hell was going on? Had she woken up in some alternate universe? Mustering up the courage, she rolled over to see Robin passed out next to her with his one of his arms tucked under his head and the other around her waist. Starfire giggled slightly and rested her head on his bare chest trying her hardest not to drift off to sleep again. She watched the curtains sway slightly as the air conditioning swirled over them and listened to Robin's steady breathing, then glanced at the ring which he had once again placed on her finger. He suddenly let out a snort in his sleep and scared her so much she let out a small "Eep!"

"No tofu..." Robin mumbled. "Stuff's gross... Don't bring out the fluffy kitties!... Not the puppy dog pout... No!... Die, cockaroach, die!... Damn it, Bruce!... I don't wanna be no sidekick no more... Try the tofu...it's delicious... No...pretty...pink...flowers... Oooh!... Pie!..." Starfire was now laughing so hard she'd stuffed her fist in her mouth to muffle the noise. "I like pie... I sacraficed Silkie...to the war god..." Starfire stopped laughing. That was _so not_ funny. "Kitten is a bitch..." Okay, so maybe she could forgive him for the Silkie comment. "I wish..." Robin immediately stopped his pointless rambling and started snoring again. Starfire grinned and let sleep overtake her body.

* * *

In the gym sat three very worried Titans. Combat practice had started forty-five minutes ago, and there was no sign of their leader or Starfire. Cyborg and Beast Boy had spent the first ten minutes relentlessly torturing Raven with their idiotic antics, until she threatened to hit them each over the head with fifty pound weights. After that, they'd taken to imagining what was holding the missing Titans up. Their hypotheses ranged from sneaking out of the Tower and skipping practice to doing things that I, the author of this story, would prefer not to mention. Beast Boy's latest was that one of their heads had blown up and the other had passed out from shock. 

"Or maybe," Raven, being the sensible one, said, "they forgot about practice."

"Psh! Yeah right, Raven!" Cyborg snorted.

"Yeah, I mean seriously." Beast Boy agreed. "Robin would never forget practice. Hey! Where're you goin'?" he called out to Raven's retreating back. She turned to look at the two boys briefly.

"To find them. Where'd you think I was going?" Not waiting for an answer, she turned around and kept walking. She could sense Robin and Starfire's auras around the same area as eachother and decided to start her search in ops. Upon not finding them there, Raven phased through the roof but the two weren't there either. "Damn it! Where the hell are they! Skipping combat practice... Probably necking somewhere." Her powers made the stairwell door slam open, and she retreated down them and made her way down the hall where Starfire and Robin's rooms were situated. The first stop on Raven's little tour was Robin's room. His door was wide open, revealing a neatly made bed and an extremely messy desk. She rolled her eyes at the typicality (a/n: is that even a word?) of this and continued to Starfire's room.

The door to her room was open a slight crack and Raven managed to see the bed through the opening. Situated quite comfortably on Starfire's bed, were Robin and Starfire themselves. Robin was snoring slightly and he had one arm tucked under his head and the other wrapped around Starfire's waist, his fingertips twitching on her stomach. Starfire's head was laying on his chest and her emerald eyes were closed, twitching as she dreamt. As Raven turned to go back to the gym and tell Beast Boy and Cyborg that practice was cancelled on behalf of their leader and his girlfriend deciding to sleep in, something on Starfire's left hand caught her eye. Her hand was resting on Robin's chest just above her head in plain sight of anybody who chose to look into the room. Raven's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed into understanding. So that's why Robin wouldn't come out of his room after Star lost control of her powers. Her first thought was that she could tell Beast Boy and Cyborg, but then they'd blab and Starfire and Robin would be mad. Not the best thing that ever came to her mind. Raven decided to keep quiet about it and walked back to the gym where Beast Boy and Cyborg sat still trying to come up with solutions to why Robin and Starfire were missing.

"Dude, they could be like dead or something." Beast Boy said in awe of his own imagination.

"They're not dead, Beast Boy." Raven replied as she dropped down on the weight bench. "They're...sleeping."

"And you didn't wake them up?" Cyborg bellowed.

"I thought that you guys didn't want to have to go through combat practice today."

"She makes a good point." Beast Boy muttered, earning confused stares from Raven and Cyborg who obviously thought he'd never agree with her.

"Whatever," Raven stood up and opened the door to the hall, "my meditation for this morning is way over-due."

"That girl is way to uptight." Cyborg told Beast Boy as soon as he was sure Raven was out of earshot.

"I heard that, Cyborg."

* * *

"Titans East, Speedy speaking." 

"Hey, man, can I talk to Bee?" Cyborg said.

"Sorry, Cy. Bee's not here right now. It's just me, Ter, and the twins. Aqualad's on a date with some girl he picked up in a pet store. You probably don't want to know."

"Then can you take a message for me? This is really important."

"Uhhh...I dunno where the paper is around here. Hold on. Hey, Ter! Where's the paper around this joint?"

"Where it always is! On the coffee table, genius!" Terra's muffled reply came from somewhere else on the other line.

"Oh, right. Okay, dude, shoot."

"Tell Bee that I really need to talk to her." Cyborg told Speedy.

"Yeah. Got that from your other ninety messages."

"Just tell her."

"Fine, fine."

"Speedy! Lunch!" Terra hollered in the background.

"Heh, later, dude. Terra made spaghetti." The line went dead before Cyborg could relay the rest of his message. He sighed and hung up the phone, glancing sadly at a picture on the wall.

"This is all my fault."

* * *

"Raven?" 

Raven sighed and cracked open an eye, keeping her lotus position over the ground. "Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Can...can I meditate with you."

"You...you want to meditate with me?"

"Uh...yeah?" Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay. Here, sit down." Raven instructed him. He sat down on the ground and looked up at her expectantly. She used her powers and created a black disc and it lifted him into the air. "Just clear everything from your mind." Beast Boy nodded and closed his eyes. Raven watched him for a few seconds and then returned to her own meditation. "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..."

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..." Beast Boy followed her example. Raven was finding it harder and harder to concentrate with him next to her. Not when there was a question that was annoying the hell out of her.

"Beast Boy?" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"What are we exactly?"

Beast Boy stopped meditating and looked at her. "What d'you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know." Raven said, dropping to the ground and accidentally making Beast Boy's platform disappear so he fell to the ground with a loud thud. She walked over to the edge of the roof and stared out at the bay for a few seconds. "Doesn't it bother you that we've been going out to all these movies but we don't know where we are in our relationship?"

"Well I dunno, Rae. I mean after our second date, I thought of you as..." he trailed off, leaving his thought incomplete.

"As what?"

"No, never mind. It's not really important."

"As your girlfriend, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, turning to face him. Beast Boy stared at her for a few seconds before responding.

"Sorta." he mumbled, turning as red as someone that was green could. "I understand if you don't wanna be or anything. It's cool." He turned to leave, his head hung low in sadness.

"Beast Boy, I didn't say no, did I?" Raven called out, a true smile plastered on her face. Beast Boy ran up to her and threw his arms around her neck out of pure joy.

"Thanks, Rae."

"And you'd better stick up for me the next time Cyborg insults me."

"You got it."

* * *

Ta-da! Sucky chapter, I know. Please review though! And if you have any requests for the next chapter, please share! 

**Coming up in chapter eight:** Will Robin and Starfire ever wake up? Will Bumblebee finally call Cyborg back? And what's going to happen with BB and Raven? Read chapter eight to find out!


	8. Meeting Bruce

**I'm sorry that this wasn't up sooner like I promised. I ran into a friend I like to call Writer's Block while writing this chapter and couldn't get it up as soon as I said I would. Please forgive me for the long wait.**

**I just wanna clear one thing up before we continue with the chapter. April4rmH-town was concerned that Robin and Starfire DID SOMETHING. That is not the case. If you go back to the chapter title "The Psions" and re-read it, you'll know that nothing of the sort happened. This isn't one of my most favorite chappys but I guess it's okay. Here you go, I should have chapter nine up tomorrow. Forgive me if I don't**

**- - - - -**

**Chapter Eight: Meeting Bruce  
**

** "I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?"-Ron Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**

**Dedication: This is going out to my friend Melissa. She lives in Texas which is along way from where I live now, but she's still one of my greatest friends. She's stayed with me through some of the hardest moments of my life, like when I was upset about some of the things going on with my grandma (she has Alzheimer's Disease and she's not doing so well, please keep her in your prayers for me and my family). Meli knows a lot of my secrets and a lot about my life. She's tried so hard to understand me, and I'm grateful to have a friend like her. God bless you, Meli Lu.  
**

"Well, it's about time the two of you decided to join us." Cyborg commented, as Robin and Starfire entered ops later that day. The sky was cluttered with dark gray clouds and rain was falling lightly from the sky. Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch and watching tv, or rather flipping through the channels. Starfire yawned in response and ran a hand through her messy hair. The half metal Titan was busy trying to repair the microwave. Beast Boy had tried heating something wrapped in tin foil in it and it had exploded. It was somewhat recongnizable, but still in need of a lot of repair.

"What time is it?" Starfire muttered, pulling her robe tighter around herself. She sat down at the counter and dropped her head to her arms. "Nine? It feels earlier."

"Nooo, it's twelve thirty. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm tired. Leave me alone." Starfire winced as she shifted in her seat. "Ow." Everybody glanced at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Have you ever had thirty bruises covering your stomach? It hurts." Starfire snapped.

"I dunno. You and Robin seemed pretty cosy this morning." Raven commented, causing them to blush. "But of course, I'm guessing that there's a perfect explanation for it."

"Um...um... Th-there is." Robin stuttered nervously. Starfire looked up with her eyes wide. Was he really going to tell them? They'd never said that they wouldn't, but... She started gnawing on her bottom lip in anticipation. "See, guys, we're sorta... see, we're kinda..."

"Getting married." a deep, annoyed voice completed the statement for him. Robin paled considerably and turned towards the tv screen which was now occupied by a very pissed off Batman. "I saw it. On the front page today." He held up a newspaper with a large picture of Robin and Starfire on the beach covering the front page. "'Boy Wonder Betrothed.' Try saying that five time fast."

"Look, Bruce, listen-"

"No, **you** listen to **me**." His tone had frightened Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven out of the room. Starfire sat, rooted to the spot, staring at Bruce Wayne with her mouth wide open. "Not only have you gone against every thing I have taught you, but you have let every single one of your enemies know who you really are."

"What's so wrong with loving somebody, Bruce?"

"You are a **hero**, Richard Grayson (a/n: I firmly believe that this is who Robin really is, if you have a problem with that, tough.), you can't fall in love. Especially with one of your teammates. Did everything I ever told you just go in one ear and out the other?"

"Bruce-"

"Now, from what you've told me about this young lady," he nodded towards Starfire who squirmed in her seat nervously, "which I must say is quite a lot, you've been very close since she-"

"We **really** don't have to get into that, do we?" Starfire interrupted, her cheeks heating up. Kissing Robin when she had first come to earth was a rather embarrassing memory for her, and she hated reliving it. Bruce glared at her sternly but let it go before continuing.

"We'll continue this discussion later. I'll have Alfred pick you up at seven, I'm looking forward to seeing her in person." He nodded in a business-like way and cut off the connection.

- - - - -

"Have fun." Beast Boy sniggered. Robin glared at him. "What?" 

"Oh, go kiss Raven." Robin growled, sitting down on the couch and crossing his arms. "Bruce is just using this as an excuse to make her cry. He'll ask her all these questions about all the shit that's happened in her life, and then she'll get all upset because of all of those things that've happened in her past; then, Bruce'll say she's too emotional and needs to get a grip on reality. Where's Cyborg?"

"Bumblebee finally called him back, they've been talking for the past hour and a half." Raven replied. Robin grunted in response and turned on the tv and began flipping through the channels, barely letting whatever was on play for less than five seconds. Each time he changed the channel, a loud fuzzy sound blared from the speakers.

"Hey, Rae." Beast Boy called from the kitchen where he was making a tofu hot dog. "You know that charity auction thing?"

"Yeah."

"They need two Titans to go, and since Robin and Star aren't gonna be here and Cy's gonna be on the phone for a long time, I thought we could go."

"Are you sure this just isn't a really bad excuse for you to ask Raven on a date?" Robin smirked from his position on the couch. Beast Boy growled.

"Shut up, Bird Boy. Why are you so dressed up anyways? You look like you're going to some old dead guy's funeral." Robin was wearing black slacks and a black dress shirt that he'd left untucked to piss off Bruce.

"Because it's Bruce, and if I showed up in jeans he'd murder me then lecture my body." The vauge smell of something that was being burned wafted from the stove and over to the couch.

"Ew! What is that? Burning tofu?" Starfire exclaimed from the doorway. She was wearing black pants and a tan and white dress shirt layered over with a dark brown sweater. "Do us a favor, Beast Boy, and learn how to cook."

"Man! The two of you look like somebody just **died**!"

"Thanks for the compliment, smart one." Starfire shot back sarcastically. Beast Boy glared at her and turned his attentions to the stove where his tofu eggs were burning. "What **is** that anyways?" she continued, picking up a fork and poking the tofu. "Burned marshmellows or something?"

"No, it's tofu!" Beast Boy yelled in exasperation.

"Mm-hm, I'm sure it is." Star hopped over the back of the couch and settled herself next to Robin, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. He leaned over and kissed her just below her ear, making her erupt into a fit of giggles. "Robin!" she whispered as he kissed her in the same spot. "Stop!"

"Why?"

"Because that tickles!"

"Okay," Raven said, closing her book as the two started kissing heatedly, "could you just **not** while I'm in the room? I **really** don't need to see such things."

"Then leave." Robin mumbled against Starfire's lips. Raven glared at them in disgust for a few seconds before standing up with a loud sigh.

"Might as well go get ready for this auction thing." she mumbled to herself and exited quickly only noticed by Beast Boy who had, by now, given up on the tofu eggs and had started eating the hot dog.

"Me too," he muttered, "anything's better than staying in here with these two." He left the room, setting off at a quick pace for his own, tofu hot dog in hand.

Robin and Starfire, oblivious to anything but eachother, continued kissing as a commercial for Teen Titan inspired Halloween costumes advertised itself on the tv.

- - - - -

"So," Bruce Wayne said, as he sat down in front of the couple, "you're Starfire." Starfire nodded and stared at him with her eyes wide. Out of instinct, she scooted closer to Robin and shrank back against the couch. Bruce chuckled. "Relax, I don't bite. Listen, I think we got off to the wrong start." Robin snorted. 

"Ya think?"

Bruce ignored him and continued. "I'm not really an emotional guy, so you'll have to forgive me for my... outburst earlier today." Starfire nodded and started chewing on her lower lip out of habit. Bruce looked at her, one eyebrow arched in concern. "Are you okay?" Once again, she nodded.

"I think we're just going to need a moment," Robin said, standing up and pulling her up after him. "You don't mind if we step out for a minute, do you?" Bruce motioned to the door and Starfire scurried out of the living room in relief with Robin in tow. Bruce watched them leave, adjusting his tie and flicking a piece of lint off of his suit jacket. He narrowed his eyes as he entered his thoughts. Nerves seemed to have taken ahold of the young girl and he was quite sure that he was still giving off the wrong impression. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and sat back to wait.

- - - - -

"You okay, Kori?" Robin asked. They'd taken refuge in a small room that had turned out to be a very tiny and cramped coat closet. Starfire had given him her consent that he could use her Tamaranian name at will as long as he didn't ask her about the Psions which he had been planning on doing. She looked up at him with her eyebrows knitted in worry.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" she asked as she watched a spider crawl up the wall.

"Of course he does!" Robin nearly yelled in shock. "It just... takes him a while to warm up to people is all." Starfire raised a tiny eyebrow at him skeptically. They gazed stadily into eachother's eyes for a few moments, clear blue never leaving warm green. The doorbell sounded, making them both jump in surprise. The two heard the front door open a few seconds later.

"Eez Meester Wayne here?" a lady's voice rang out; she was, without a doubt, French.

"Yes, Miss Champlain, but he's in a meeting right now. Do come in though." they heard Alfred reply. "Shall I put your coat in the closet for now?" Obviously, the lady had consented because they heard Alfred's shuffling footsteps approaching a few seconds later. Robin and Starfire looked at eachother in surprise.

"We are so dead." Starfire whispered.

**- - - - -**

**ATTENTION THIS IS SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT: I know this is going to sound weird and all, me opening up to ya'll about something that's really painful for me to talk about, but I NEED to talk about it. My gradma has had Alzheimer's Disease since I was one, she's coming up on living with it for thirteen years now, and she's not doing so good. I keep hoping that the doctors and researchers will find a cure soon, but my hope is becoming less every day. Please keep my grandma in your prayers for me, it'll mean a lot even though I don't know any of you. Just a simple prayer for her to stay alive is all I'm asking of you. Please, I'm really close to her and her disease is hard on every single person in my family.**

**God bless you all,**

**RupertLover09 **


	9. Dinner and an Auction

**Thanks, ya'll, for all of the prayers for my grandma. It really means a lot to me. THE LAST CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP ON MONDAY! I actually can't believe that this story is almost finished! During my upcoming school year (I start highschool on the sixth) I'll be posting a series of one-shots under one title. It's titled The Elevator and Other Stories. Really dumb title, I know, but it's all I could think of. Right now, the rating is K, but it may go up as the stories progress. My updates will be totally and completely random, but I don't plan on just disappearing from this site. I've gotten "The Elevator" typed up, and "The Rain" and "The Hardest Place to Be" are in progress. A lot of these one-shots will have rain mentioned somewhere in them. It's some phase that I've gotten into that I'm like in love with the rain. Rain was necessary in "The Elevator" and it inspired "The Rain." So you can expect that up sometime on Monday; it's a Teen Titans fic of course.**

**My obsession has strayed from Rupert Grint for a little while, although I'm still in love with him. I now have a fixation with the Teen Titans, and if I don't get my daily fix I totally wig out. Yesterday night at student orientation, I realized that I was missing it and got really hyper. I had my friend cracking up almost the whole time we were there. Yeah. I'm weird. Deal with it. Does anybody find it weird that I'm going into my first year of highschool and still watch cartoons? My dad thinks it is.**

**Sorry for the long author's note, I just needed to go off on a completely different track today and talk about random things. If you're reading this, thanks for listening.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Dinner and an Auction**

**"Ooooh! Look, Candace! Chairs!"-Me last night at orientation after I realized I was missing Teen Titans. It's a long story.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my friend Candace. For sticking by me, listening to and laughing at my really idiotic jokes, and belting out some random song into the phone yesterday before orientation. What would I do without you? I know! I'd be running around the house singing the theme song to Teen Titans in my pajamas! Thanks for sticking with me, girly!**

"We are so dead."

"Unless we can find a way out of here." Robin replied. Before either of them could do anything, the door was opened a crack.

"On second thought, I shall keep my coat," the lady called out. "Eef Meester Wayne ees in a meeting, I shall take leave." The door to the closet was shut again and Robin and Starfire both sighed in relief. About a minute later, the strains of the front door opening and closing reached their ears, and they heard Alfred shuffle off. Robin cautiously opened the door of the closet, his eyes roving the front hallway, making sure that nobody was there. As soon as he was sure that nobody was going to walk in and catch them, they made their way back to the living room where Bruce sat, looking slightly bored.

"Ah! There you are. I was wondering if you'd gotten lost." he said, forcing a grin. Starfire laughed good-naturedly and sat down.

"We just got held up." she replied, lacing her fingers with Robin's and smiling brightly. Bruce nodded as if he understood and watched the clock for a few seconds before turning back to the young couple.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Bruce asked the red headed girl. Robin tightened his grip on her hand and scowled at his surrogate father.

"Tell me where to begin, and I will." Starfire countered evenly and sat back, her eyes never leaving the older man's face.

* * *

"Ah! The Teen Titans!" a tall man dressed all in white exclaimed as he opened the door to the City Hall where the charity auction was taking place. His smile faltered as he counted and realized that there were only two Titans standing before him. "Where are your friends?" Raven rolled her eyes and stepped across the threshold with Beast Boy in her wake. 

"They couldn't make it." she replied dully and swept her cloak off her shoulders, revealing a pair of jeans and a purple tank top over a black mesh shirt. "Unlike others they have things to do." Beast Boy's nervous grin faded slightly at her words and he tugged nervously at the neck of his black t-shirt. The man's face contorted into a disgusted scowl and he glared at the empath.

"Uh, she means that they all wanted to come with us, but other things came up. We're really happy to be here though." Beast Boy chuckled as though Raven had made a joke. The man raised an eyebrow and turned from the two Titans, starting on a long speech about the auction and what they were expected to do. "Lighten up a little, will ya, Rae?" the green changeling hissed.

"It didn't come out right, okay?" Raven whispered back. "You know what I meant to say, and if he doesn't like that I said the wrong thing, then he has issues."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Bruce said, setting down his wine glass and leaning back in his chair. The remains of a very large dinner were strewn across the dining room table. "Your parents and your younger brother are dead, your sister's out to get you, and you rule some planet called Tamaran?" 

"I don't rule it. Technically speaking, it's Galfore who rules Tamaran, I'm just sorta like the princess. I'm not his natural heir though." Starfire corrected him, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Robin sat next to her, bending the spoon in his hands backwards as he sat in silence. His finger slipped and a spoonful of potatoes went flying across the room, colliding with a painting that hung on the wall across from the table. Starfire bit back a giggle and hid her red face in her glass of water. Robin turned crimson as Bruce put a hand to his forehead.

"I-I can fix that."

* * *

"Guys! Guys! Bee and me are back together!" Cyborg bellowed, bursting into ops. He looked around, realizing that the room was empty. "Guys? You here?" He wandered over to the kitchen counter where three sticky notes were stuck. "'Went to Bruce's -Robin.' 'Went with Robin -Starfire.' 'Went to charity auction, be back at eleven -BB and Raven.'" Cyborg thought about for the notes for a second then picked up the tv guide. "Ooooh! Jenny Jones is on!" 

---Three Hours Later---

"I can't believe they had a Jenny marathon!" Cyborg cheered. "That was awesome! Oooh! It's on again!"

"We're back, Cy...borg?" Beast Boy called out as he and Raven walked into ops to see their friend surrounded by junk food and watching Jenny Jones.

"Ya'll are back just in time! There's a Jenny Jones marathon on!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"So we've noticed." Raven deadpanned.

* * *

"It was nice meeting you, Starfire." Bruce said stiffly as he watched Robin help Starfire into her coat. She grinned at him and threw her arms around his neck. 

"Same to you, Bruce." she stated. Bruce cleared his throat and she backed away with a sheepish smile. "Sorry." Bruce nodded and opened the front door.

"Good luck."

* * *

**So, the next update for this is going to be the epilouge. It might be long, it might be short, I dunno. Please review, and thank ya'll once again for keeping my grandma in your prayers.**

**-RupertLover09 **


	10. The Shock of a Lifetime

**No Author's Note today, but I am sorry for the delay. THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY LIKE PREVIOUSLY PLANNED! **

**Shadows of the Future: A Few Simple Words**

**Chapter Ten: The Shock of a Lifetime (aka "What?")**

**Dedication: To my new friend Tiffany. May you always be you. I had no idea where that came from. But seriously, don't ever change, chica. I've got your back no matter what. **

"Okay, so you have your dress, you **don't** have your shoes, you rented a limo- why don't **we** get to ride in one?" Terra whined. Starfire was paying her no attention, as she was focusing all of it on the bright autumn sunshine outside the huge bay window that doubled as a tv. Clouds floated across the startlingly bright blue sky, looking like cotton candy as they passed. Leaves skittered around on the ground below them, unheard by the inhabitants of Titans Tower. Three months before, on the occasion of Cyborg's twentieth birthday, the Teen Titans dropped the "Teen", and became the Titans. A month after Cyborg's birthday were Starfire and Robin's, Robin turning twenty and Starfire turning the same within days of her fiance.

The November breeze floated in through an open section of the window and stirred Starfire's hair around her face. A dreamy smile graced her features but faded fast as a wave of nausea washed over her. She fled from the room as Robin entered, drawings of the Nightwing costume in his hands. He looked after her in confusion then shrugged it off and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Terra, Raven." he said, nodding at each of the girls who each grasped extremely long lists that contained details of the wedding. Almost every item on each list had been crossed off, except for a few select ones.

"Hey." Terra said, turning to get a bottle of water from the fridge. "Getting nervous?"

"Nah." Robin said, shaking his head and causing his spiked hair to fall into his eyes. He ran a hand through the spikes carelessly and tossed the drawings on the counter. Raven picked them up and looked over them.

"Nightwing?" she asked.

Robbin nodded. "I was gonna ask Star if I got the design of the suit right, but she ran out when I came in." (a/n: yes, Robin is planning on becoming Nightwing! You'll see soon how this is all gonna work out.)

"She's been spacing a lot lately. Like she's totally unaware that the two of you are getting married in a month." Terra replied, taking a swig of water and looking at the drawings over Raven's shoulder. "It's like she's off in la-la land."

"Like you should talk." Raven snorted. "Ever since Speedy got you pregnant, you've been all emotional and crap. Every time somebody tries to talk to you, you ask them if you think a baby name is cute. It's quite annoying really."

"Hey! Corky was cute!" Terra yelled in self-defense.

Robin laughed. "Yeah, for a pig."

"I dunno, I kinda like Bobbie May." Raven said with a smirk.

"Or Pastel or whatever it was."

"I thought it was Peyton, which actually isn't so bad."

"When she said George, I though Beast Boy would die laughing."

"And when she said Bruce, and you sprayed water all over Starfire-"

"That was **not** funny."

"Okay, can you please stop talking about me in third person?" Terra interjected, her eyes watering slightly and taking a big sniff. Robin and Raven each mumbled apologies, and the three sat in silence until the door opened again and Starfire entered the room, looking slightly pale and shaken. She wandered over and sat down on Robin's lap and looked at Terra and Raven expectantly.

"You okay?" Raven asked, looking at her as though she expected to see some weird sort of disease marking the Tamaranian girl's skin.

Starfire nodded. "Must've been something I ate. I'll be fine." she muttered, picking up one of the Nightwing drawings and looking it over. "This looks really good. How long have you been working on it?" Terra and Raven strained to hear her voice even though they were standing directly across from her. They looked at eachother in worry and then turned their attentions back to Starfire whose hands were now shaking so bad she had to put down the paper.

"'Bout a few days." Robin replied, rubbing her back. "You **sure** you're okay, Star?"

Starfire nodded in response, but Raven was the only one who notice a stray tear slip down her friend's face. "I'm fine. Lemme see your list, Terra." Terra shoved the list across the counter and took another sip of water, watching Starfire intently as she picked up a pen and crossed a few things off. The only things that remained were flowers and shoes. "Okay, so-"

"Hey, girl!" Bee yelled as she bounded into the room, a filmy white dress covered in plastic in her arms. Atop her head were Mickey Mouse ears. "Got your dress from the weird seamstress lady."

Starfire laughed. "Bee, why are you wearing Mickey Mouse ears?"

Bumble Bee looked up and crossed her eyes, as if trying to see the hat. "Man, I forgot Sparky put those on me. I wondered why everybody was looking at me all weird and crap. Oh well, celebrities do dumb stuff all the time." The others laughed, and she joined in good-naturedly. "The public'll get over it. It's not like Beast Boy doesn't do stupider stuff."

"Did you just compare yourself to Beast Boy?" Terra asked in shock.

Bee blushed. "Oops. Anyways, that lady was all 'Make sure she tries on the dress so I know that it fits.' So you gotta go try it on for us." Starfire's face flushed.

"Do I have to?" she squeeked. Everybody nodded and she sighed in defeat, getting up from Robin's lap and taking the dress from her friend's hands. As the door closed behind her, Robin stretched out his legs with a pained expression on his face.

"Man, I gotta make sure she quits eating all that chocolate. I swear she was never that heavy." he said after a few minutes.

"There is a logical explanation to it." Raven said after a minute or two. "Other than the chocolate."

Robin looked at her sharply. "What are you trying to say, Raven? That we're irresponsible?" he asked irritably.

"Nooo, I'm just saying that **maybe**-" Raven was cut short by Starfire sticking her head into the room.

"Robin, come here." she whispered. Robin glared at Raven who was watching him with an eyebrow raised. He got up and exited the room quickly to where Starfire was standing outside the doorway. She was clad in a simple, strapless white wedding gown that brushed the floor as she turned to look at him. Gold threaded designs on the bodice of the dress shimmered slightly in the dim lights of the corridor. Robin noticed that the dress strained slightly at her stomach where she had gained a few pounds in the past month or two, but he didn't really care. Her hair was tossed up in a messy bun and a smile was stuck on her face. As dorky as it sounded, Robin found himself falling in love with her again.

"Robin-" Starfire began.

"Wait, hold on, you're not pregnant are you?" Robin said, his eyes wide.

Starfire gasped in shock, her emerald orbs widened. "X'Hal no!" Robin sighed in relief. "However-"

Robin had a feeling that this **wasn't** going to be something he wanted to hear.

"However, a slight...situation has come up on Tamaran."

"What sort of **situation**?" Robin asked darkly. If this had anything to do with her having to marry some weird booger dude, he would **definitely** be having words with that Galfore guy.

Starfire giggled nervously. "Well...um...okay, you are gonna find this **so funny** when I get done telling you."

"Star, you're stalling."

Starfire sighed and the smile melted from her face. "This is gonna be really weird, but just bear with me, okay? Galfore...he's got the Gorflazian Measles."

"The **what**?"

"It's a disease that has no cure. It kills whoever it takes over. He's asked me to come back to Tamaran and rule, and to bring you with me. He wants us to rule Tamaran once we're married, Richard."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask. "**What**?"

* * *

Ooooh! What's going to happen next? Dear X'Hal! **I** don't even know! I hoped ya'll liked the slight twist though! 

BIG NEWS: I've decided to keep the story going from here. I'm also extending the two stories into a whole series. The next is going to be called _**Shadows of the Future: Shadows in Lace**_, or something along the lines of that. Review with any questions, comments, concerns, or requests for this, and I'll try to make sure your suggestions get worked into the plot!

Glafore's Gorflazian Measles are totally made up by the way. I had to do **something**, I felt the story was losing people's interest!

Anywho, please review!

-RupertLover09


	11. Epilouge: Missing, Presumed Dead

Shadows of the Future:A Few Simple Words

By RupertLover09

EPILOUGE: Missing, Presumed Dead

Starfire looked up at him with soulful sad eyes. "Robin, there _is_ good news too." she whispered.

"What?" Robin snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to force back a migrane. The lights were too bright in the hallway, and he was too stressed to think straight or even realize that he was yelling at his fiancee.

"We don't have to leave. A messenger returned to the palace to report that they've found a soldier who could possibly be my brother. You know that for the last ten years he's been missing. We all presumed that he was dead, but they're running DNA tests on him right now and if they find out he's my brother..."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, sweetie. You've been wanting him to be alive for forever."

"Robin, I _know_! But if he _is_ alive, everything will stay the same! Don't you understand? With Ryand'r alive, we don't have to rule Tamaran and we can stay here! Everything will be normal, completely and totally normal!"

"Star, honey-" Robin was cut short by a loud beep that came from a device that Starfire was clutching in her hands. He hadn't even noticed it before. The red head bit her lip and flipped open the lip to the Tamaranian communicator.

"Yes?" she whispered tentatively, her eyes wide.

"Princess Koriand'r, I contact you with good news." came a female voice from the other end. "This young man is indeed your brother."

Starfire's face lit up and Robin cracked open an eye. "Thank you, Mysand'r!"

"I have more good news!" Mysand'r continued. "We have dispatched young Ryand'r to Earth! He was most anxious to see you that we sent him straight away! Is that not great?" Starfire and Robin glanced at eachother with mouths opened in surprise.

"Uh...um...sure?" Robin stuttered.

"He shall arrive in two Earthen days! I must go now, but please feel free to contact me at any time!" The line cut off with an extreme amount of static, and Starfire shut the machine slowly as if trying to comprehend what had been said.

"Two _days_?" Robin choked out.

* * *

Sorry for such the long update! Things are so crazy at my house right now that I haven't been online in days. There will be another installment in this series sometime soon hopefully, and it's going to focus just a little more on BBRae after the wedding.

God bless,

RupertLover09


End file.
